La Rubia
by ValuluDragons
Summary: -Muy buenas tardes, hablas con Caroline de la radio "Sticks and Stones" ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? -Hablas ...la rubia ¿Ves a esa cosa viviente que está desplomada en el sofá mientras habla por teléfono? Bueno, esa soy yo. Astrid Hofferson. ¿Te gustaría leer mi descabellada historia de como conocí a Hipo? No es una historia cualquiera ¿Te animas? HICCSTRID S.XXI


_Les prometí una pequeña historia y aquí está, si me tarde lo siento, es que mi notebook ya está viejo y tuve que esperar un tiempillo antes de que volviera a encender, fue horrible, tuve que hacer mis trabajos en un Ciber! D: _

_Como sea, espero que lo disfruten, un one shot :3 _

_CON MUCHO AMOR DE VALULU- DRAGONS, PARA TOOOOOOODOS MIS FANS, NAAH, PARA TODA LA GENTE AMANTE DEL HICCSTRID! Espero que les guste! :3_

_Dejen sus comentarios dando a saber que les pareció! *w* _

_La Rubia_

_-Muy buenas tardes, hablas con Caroline de la radio "Sticks and Stones" ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? _

_-Hablas con….eh...la rubia_

_-Cuéntanos "La rubia" ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-A quien le importa los años que tenga, estoy al aire por la radio ¿No? ¿Quién va a reconocerme?_

_-Vaya fiera. Relátanos tu historia, querida_

_-Bueno…todo comenzó…_

¿Ves a esa cosa viviente que está desplomada en el sofá mientras habla por teléfono? Bueno, esa soy yo. Astrid Hofferson, una mujer que vive en Londres y que se dedica a ser entrenadora de atletismo en una importante escuela. Tengo veintiséis años, estoy soltera y soy amada por todas esas criaturas que solo usan sus brazos de fideos para abrazar, en vez de aprender a golpear, idiotas ¿No crees? Bueno, a esas cosas se les llaman niños. Mi punto es que soy una solterona que vive en un departamento, pero no estoy sola, claro que no, tengo a mi compañera, mi fiel compañera, Tormenta. Tormenta es esa cosa celeste con alas que está encima de la mesa picoteando el pan ¿La ves? Ella es mi pajarraca. La encontré gritando en mi ventana, un día lluvioso, de ahí su nombre, pobrecilla, si la hubiese dejado afuera hubiese sido mi cena, como sea, vamos al grano.

_-Así que…podríamos decir que… ¿te colaste del padre de un alumno que no era su hijo?_

_-¿Puedes creerlo? –_respondo a la línea, mientras muerdo el cable del teléfono

_-Creo que es difícil de entender- _dice,¿Pero qué mierda sucede con esta gente? Es muy fácil de deducir. Tú lo comprendes ¿verdad?

Tú debes estar con cara de ¿Pero que se fumó esta? Veamos…todo comenzó un día Sábado, ya que yo doy clases ese día. Esto fue hace dos meses atrás ¿Qué como lo recuerdo? Bueno…el día anterior me había pegado la borrachera de mi vida, lo que me llevó a una horrible jaqueca, acompañada de un humor de perros, se siente como si te estuviesen clavando muchos cuchillos en tu lindo cráneo ¿Entiendes ahora? Perfecto.

Después de ducharme, tomarme casi dos litros de agua y darle de comer a Tormenta, salí de mi apartamento y me dirigí a mi coche, el cual tenía un vidrio roto, no sé quién fue, aún lo estoy averiguando, hijos de puta. Al llegar veo a unos niños corriendo en la pista y unas niñas sentadas en unos bancos, sus padres están en la galería conversando unos con otros. Estacioné mi auto, saludé a Tom, el guardia de seguridad y me fui directo a la gran pista, la que está rodeada de grandes árboles y mucho césped.

Rocé el silbato contra mis labios y solté un suspiro antes de que el sonido del silbato me dejara sorda, así lo sentía yo, en mi defensa, aún estaba ebria. Los niños se acercaron a mí y yo los fui abrazando, uno por uno. Gustav es el niño más competitivo e intenta en sobresalir en todo, al igual que su padre, Patán Mocoso. Su esposa Brutilda y yo, somos muy amigas, Gustav entrena desde que tiene cuatro años y la semana pasada acababa de cumplir los ocho. Cuando miré hacía la galería, me impresioné al no ver a Brutilda.

-Gustav ¿Y tu madre? –le pregunté al pequeño mocoso. Literalmente. ¿Entiendes? Porque su…apellido…es Mocoso… ¡Agh!¿Te mencioné que soy malísima contando chistes? ¿No? bueno, ahora lo sabes.

-Hoy vino a verme mi tío favorito –dice con alegría. –mi tío Hipo.

Miré a Hipo y vi a un hombre separado del resto del grupo. Es un guapo pelicastaño. Estaba sentado en la primera grada y tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, su cabeza reposaba entre sus manos. Me miró con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

Terminada la clase, me despedí de la mayoría de los padres que vinieron a ver la participación de sus hijos en mi taller. La mayoría de ellos son personas que abundan en dinero, apuesto que la mayoría de ellos se sientan en su escritorio y ganan más de mil dólares la hora y solo por sentarse en su puto escritorio ¡Qué envidia!

Vi como se marchaban mientras yo ordenaba las vallas. Miré hacía la galería y ahí estaba él.

Lo miré embobada. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo sexy que pueden ser algunos chicos con el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos? Sobre todo si esos ojos son de un intenso color verde.

Te preguntas como sabía en ese momento que sus ojos son verdes si sólo lo había visto a distancia…Bueno, la respuesta era sencilla, se me estaba acercando, sus pasos eran ligeros, se veía a gusto con su cuerpo, tenía las manos encajadas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros ajustados y muy gastados, andaba con un suéter azul marino y estaba usando unas Converse negras. No se ve musculoso ni nada, tengo que decir que el muchachote tiene lo suyo. Tiene una pinta de rockero. Yo estaba recogiendo los bastones o...como yo les digo, los testimonios. Les dije a los niños, "_dejen los testimonios dentro del saco"_, pero a estos infelices, al escuchar a palabra "Termino la clase" corrieron como unos verdaderos salvajes.

Me eché al hombro los materiales restantes que utilicé en la clase y luego intenté tomar las vallas. Les juro que no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando los diversos materiales estaban desparramados junto con las vallas.

-¡Santa Mierda! –grité antes de caer de culo al suelo. ¿Mencioné que estudié en un colegio católico? Todos mis insultos hacia las monjas tienen algo religioso.

-¿Estás bien rubia? – preguntó el pelicastaño corriendo hacia mí y me tendió la mano.

Desconfiada le miré y luego acepté. Sacudí mi trasero y luego saqué una pelusa imaginaria de mi camiseta. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Soy Astrid Hofferson –le dije

El me lanzó una sonrisa esas derrite bragas. Solo las mujeres sabemos cuál es esa sonrisa ¿Verdad? Para los hombres que lean esto, la sonrisa derrite bragas, es esa media sonrisa que está ladeada hacia un lado, mostrando muy poquitos los dientes. Esta sonrisa viene incluida con unos penetrantes ojos los cuales tienen escrita la frase _"Soy encantador"_. Como sea, él dijo:

-Soy Hipo, tío de Gustav

-¿Dónde está el pequeño mocoso? –le pregunté curiosa. Muy curiosa, se supone que Brutilda no había venido hoy…vino Hipo…y… ¡Oh no!

-Vino Brutilda a recogerlo –manifestó – ¿te ayudo a llevar todas estas cosas?

Gracias Brutilda. ¡Hija de Puta! La voy a matar, sencillamente, la voy a matar. Desde hace mees que está insistiendo en que tengo que expandir mi circulo social. Yo le dije que estaba bien, pues que los hombres son solo una pérdida de tiempo, pero ella se ha empeñado en emparejarme. Ni que fuera mi abuela y ya exigiera nietos ¡por Dios! Lancé un suspiro pesado, bien pesado. ¿Han sentido las ganas de matar a alguien en algún momento? Y más si te meten en situaciones que incluyen desconocidos. Definitivamente ella se iría a mi lista negra.

-Claro, nada como un poco de ayuda –sonreí- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Brutilda que no vino antes?

\- Se ha quedado dormida –dijo. Típica excusa. Yo hubiese puesto una mejor… como, "ella se cortó con el hacha que estaba misteriosamente cerca de su habitación"- Y dime Hipo ¿Qué eres de la familia de mi amiga?

-Soy primo de Patán, su esposo –sonrío cargando el saco en su hombro.

-Patán…es un poco…exasperante –dije en forma de quejido

-Ni que lo digas. Recuerdo una vez…

¡Oh! lo único en que pude pensar en ese momento, era en esos carnosos labios, que se movían de forma lenta. Levanté la vista a sus ojos. ¡Mierda Santa! eran más verdes de lo que imaginaba. Hipo tiene la cara alargada al igual que la nariz. Este hijo de puta tiene cara de modelo de las revistas para jóvenes, es el puto chico que hubiese deseado tener en la secundaria. Mala suerte.

-Y así fue como se intentó follar a las dos pelirrojas rusas –terminó de decir mientras caminamos a un pequeño armario donde yo dejo todos los materiales.

-Espera ¿Qué? –dije desconcertada. ¿Acaso me estaba contando alguna fantasía sexual o algo por el estilo?

-¿Me estás contando alguna fantasía sexual? Porque si es así mi fantasía sexual siempre ha sido hacer el amor dentro de una cascada, ya sabes, sentir la naturaleza y no solo de dos cuerpos sudados, me refiero a sentir el sonido de la cascada.

-¿Hacer el amor? –preguntó con una ceja alzada

-No es que sea hecha a la antigua, es solo que con mi ex novio solo era follar, solo era tener sexo ¿Entiendes? -¿Y ahora alguien me puede explicar de dónde mierda salió el tema del sexo? Las pelirrojas rusas, cierto.

-No tienes pelos en la lengua ¿verdad? –Lo miré fijamente. No es como si todos los días le contara mi vida en el plano sexual a cualquier desconocido.

-No creo que a alguien le importe –dije cerrando el armario –Muchas gracias, Hipo

-Bien… ¿Vamos a por un café? –preguntó mientras me miraba con una sonrisa…de esas que enserio, derriten bragas.

-¿Me dirás tu fantasía sexual? –le pregunté bromeando

-Si quieres…claro –dice

"_-Y entonces ¿Qué pasó? –_preguntó la locutora

_-Entonces hablamos _

_-¿Sobre qué? _

_-…"_

-Y dime Hipo ¿A qué te dedicas? –pregunté mientras giraba la pequeña cuchara alrededor de la taza, el café envolvía el utensilio.

-Yo soy…eh…yo…bi-bibliotecario –dijo no muy convencido

-Entiendo –dije dándole un sorbo a mi café – ¿Titubeas? ¿Es tan malo tu trabajo? Por cierto ¿Donde trabajas?

-No titubeé y trabajo en la biblioteca…Nacional ¿La ubicas?

-Sí, mi casa está cerca, como diez minutos a pie.

-Genial. – Le dio un sonoro sorbo a su café. Enserio, ENSERIO odio a los chicos que hacen eso, eso y comer con la boca abierta

-No lo hagas –manifesté irritada

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó con inocencia

-Esto –dije sorbiendo sonoramente mi café

¿Esto? –preguntó sorbiendo con un sonido demasiado molesto para mis oídos

-¡Basta!

Dio un sorbo junto con una mirada maliciosa

-¡Detente!

Otro sorbo

-¡Para!

Esta vez Hipo sorbió más fuerte que nunca acompañada de una lobuna sonrisa

-Te lo advierto Hipo…

Un sorbo más

Desenrollé mis piernas y en un limpio movimiento, mi pierna derecha se fue directamente hacia donde más les duele.

-¡Mierda! ¿Estás loca? –preguntó llevándose sus manos directo hacía sus….bueno, tú sabes donde

-Te lo advertí ¿No es así? Has jugado con fuego y te has quemado. Simple –dije dando un lento sorbo

Lo miré por encima de mis pestañas con una sonrisa y dije –Me caes bien.

"_-Luego seguimos hablando e intercambiamos teléfonos_

_-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué excitante! _–Dijeron por el otro lado del teléfono _–Y luego ¿qué pasó?_

_-Bueno, me retiré del café_

_-¿Sin beso? _

_ -¿Qué tan fácil te parezco? –_formulé la pregunta entre dientes, irritada."

Las siguientes dos semanas y media pasaron ligeras, sí, esa es la palabra, ligeras. Lo que sí me molestó, mucho, fue que durante estos últimos cinco días Hipo no se ha dignado a contestar mis llamadas. No he recibido ninguna señal de él y se supone que los bibliotecarios tienen mucho tiempo de sobra ¿No? y ahí fue como apareció mi puto pensamiento, Ir a ver a Hipo. En que mierda estaba pensando en ese momento ¿Tú lo sabes? Porque si es así, por favor, dímelo.

Era día miércoles, yo no trabajo los días de semana, con esos ricachones soy capaz de darme mis lujos. Me inserté mi camiseta color burdeo, unos shorts y unos botines. Tomé mi cartera, las llaves de mi apartamento y decidí que sería un buen momento para salir a caminar.

Me detuve en algunas tiendas para observar alguna que otra prenda y luego me paralicé al estar en frente de la gran biblioteca Nacional. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo solté en un gran y pesado suspiro, tengo que admitir, estaba nerviosa, o quizás ansiosa.

Caminé por los largos pasillos, hasta encontrar a una bibliotecaria. Me apoyé en la mesa y llamé la atención de la joven, la cual estaba en el computador.

-Disculpa, estoy buscando a un muchacho que trabaja aquí, su nombre es Hipo

-¿Hipo? Hipo… ¿su apellido?

-E-Eh…n-no lo sé. –En todo este tiempo, nunca me llamó la atención su apellido, ¡Jesucristo! Lo necesito.

-¿Cómo espera que la ayude señorita….? –Esta joven me mira incitándole a que le de mi nombre

-Astrid, Astrid Hofferson

-Bueno, Astrid, lo único que puedo decirte es que ese tal Hipo, no trabaja aquí, el único hombre que trabaja aquí es él –dijo apuntando un guapo hombre rubio. Él me sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano

-Hola –articulé en silencio con una sonrisa.

Rendida y confundida me fui caminando lentamente a casa, pero luego recordé que el café en el que me junté con Hipo, estaba a solo tres cuadras de mi posición. Crucé el semáforo y me dispuse a ir a ese café.

Una vez dentro sonó una campanilla alertando mi llegada, me paré atrás de una mujer que tenía pinta de ser chismosa.

¿Conoces a esas mujeres? Esas que están alerta de cualquier escándalo, lista para parar la oreja. Las odio y bueno, esa mujer estaba delante de mí. Hice mi pedido y me ubiqué en una mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana, mientras esperaba que me llamaran, pasé la vista por el alrededor, es un lugar cálido. Luego de eso, les juro no pasan más de cinco minutos y vi a Hipo entrar con una elegante pelinegra. Primero describamos al… ¡Hijo de la santa Puta! Iba vestido con un terno a medida, su corbata era roja y su pelo seguía igual de despeinado. Lo acompañaba una cálida sonrisa. Me hubiese encantado decirte que era una falsa sonrisa, pero, te estaría mintiendo. La pelinegra iba con un ceñido vestido negro, mostrando un escote de honor y su cabello iba hecho una trenza que caía elegantemente por su hombro izquierdo. Menuda zorra.

Intenté esconderme en mi puesto, ya sabes agachando la cabeza junto con las manos y deslizándose suavemente sobre mi asiento.

Todo iba perfecto, ellos pasaron por mi lado cuando….

-¡Astrid Hofferson! ¡Astrid Hofferson! ¡Un late descafeinado expreso! Astrid ¿Estás ahí?

¡Santa mierda Jodido infierno!

Creo que esos son los momentos más vergonzosos de tu vida y lo peor, es cuando pasan los años y tú te sigues acordando, esa sensación de nerviosismo nunca desaparece.

-¡Astrid…!

-Sí, ya oí.- Sentí como las clavadas de dos personas en particular se clavaban en mi nuca. Si, ellos estaban detrás de mí. ¡Genial! Solo faltaba que Hipo me mirara con una de sus sonrisas y me dijera

_-Astrid, te presento a mi novia. Ella es…._

Y yo respondería

_-¡Ah! ¿Ella es la puta que me dijiste con la que te acostabas y no quedabas satisfecho? ¡Wow! Un placer conocerte querida._

Me paré lo más digna posible ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Sip, piernas gelatinosas. Le pedí permiso a un pie para mover el otro, fui de la misma manera durante el camino a mi delicioso late. De repente siento como unos chicos de preparatoria me hace una zancadilla, me voy de bruces al pecho de alguien, chocando y derramando su café en mi camiseta, logrando que mi pelo estuviera pegajoso y que se me trasluciera el brasier.

Escuché a un singular pelicastaño murmurar:

_-TRES_

_DOS _

_UNO-_

-¡¿Pero cuál es tu puto problema?! –grité fuera de mí. ¿Crees que le grité al hombre que derramó su café? Claro que no ¡Le grité al puto capullo que me hizo una zancadilla- ¿Ves lo que has hecho?

-No, linda, podrías acercarte más para poder ver el problema –El muy cabrón choca los cinco con sus cuatro amigos. Respiré pesadamente y con un contonéo exagerado de caderas me acerqué a ellos. Sonreí como una zorra ¡Sí! Como la jodida sonrisa que tenía la acompañante de Hipo. El niñito de prepa me sonrió .Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ¡Bam! Lo agarré de las solapas de su camisa y lo moví frenéticamente hacia adelante y atrás.

-¿¡Con quién crees que estás hablando? No llegas ni a la mitas de los talones comparado con ese chico guapo de allí- Apunté a un joven que estaba leyendo al otro extremo de la cafetería. -¡Conmigo no! Te lo advierto –me acerqué a su rostro y luego lo solté, para que cayera en su ahora, silla rota.

-¡Jodida perra! –ladró

-¡Cállate! –Lo pateé en el suelo, retiré mi late y me senté dignamente en mi puesto original.

Hipo estaba a mis espaldas, osea, podríamos decir que prácticamente nuestros cabellos se rozaban.

Escuché cada uno de los jodidos sorbos que le daba a su café, en un momento pensé que lo hacía a propósito.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y disimuladamente le susurre -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Entrevisto a esta chica –me susurró de la misma manera

Yo sabía que no debería interferir, pero, la curiosidad mató al gato.

-¿Entrevistar para qué? -murmuré

-Para un nuevo puesto en la biblioteca.

¿Estás de broma? Lo peor en ese momento fue que me siguió mintiendo.

-Ya sé que no trabajas en la biblioteca Hipo, no sigas –dije en un hilo de voz.

Hipo giró su cabeza, mirando mi nuca, no me di vuelta, no.

-¿Lo sabes? –exclamó

-Ya me voy, termina de entrevistar.-dije alejándome del lugar

-Astrid ¡Déjame explicarte…!

-En otro momento ¿Si?

-¿Cómo te contactaré? –dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca

-Tienes mi número Hipo

-Me han robado mi teléfono

-Entonces, arréglatelas tú- dije zafándome de su agarre

"_-¿Y lo dejaste plantado? ¿Así nada más?_

-_Puta Santísima ¿Me estás poniendo atención?_ –digo enojada.

-_¿Y te ha llamado? –_pregunta curiosa

_-Ese hijo de su santa puta, no me ha llamado, ni se ha dignado a contactarme._

_-¿Y tú lo has llamado? _

_-¿Y por qué he de hacerlo? Solo su teléfono fue ROBADO, además si alguien te quiere, hace todo lo posible por estar contigo, y él ha dejado claro que no le importo ni una mierda._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se vieron? _–pregunta.

_-¿Te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas? Hace...un mes._

_-Lo siento chica, yo creo que tenemos que dejar fluir las cosas, sabes a lo que me refiero, el pasado pisado, vive el presente, disfruta y no te me desanimes. Te dejaré con un tema. Se titula "six weeks –of mosters and men" Que la disfrutes_

_-Gracias, adiós Caroline"_

Tuve que llamar a la radio, joder siempre la escucho y sus consejos son fantásticos. Y lo tomaré ahora, no miraré atrás.

Mientras me doy un baño de espuma, sigo escuchando la radio y los problemas de la gente, problemas menos interesantes que el mío. Admitámoslo mi historia debería ser un puto libro.

Me sumerjo olvidándome de todo

"_-Hola Caroline, tengo que contarte mi historia"_

_-¿Como te llamas?_

-_Yo soy el hijo de puta del que habla La Rubia_

¡Santo Dios Jodido Jesucristo!

-¡_¿Por qué no has llamado a nuestra chica?! –_Le reprocha la locutora

_-Necesito hablar con ella ¿Pueden darme su número? _

_-¿Por qué no la buscaste antes? _

_-Sólo dámelo_

_-La pondremos en línea para verificar si ella está de acuerdo_

¡NO! mierda, mierda mierda, ¡Jodido Cristo!

Biiiiiip

Biiiiiip

Biiiiip

En la radio suena el timbre esperando a que conteste la llamada, y mi teléfono suena de una manera escandalosa. Salgo de la ducha, me cubro con una toalla y corro disparada hacía el teléfono que está en la sala de estar.

_-Habla Astrid –_Digo con la respiración entre cortada, en suspiro, no, mejor dichos pesados gemidos

-_¿Te encuentras bien chica?_

_-Sí, si ¿Quién habla? –_Me hago la tonta

_-Soy Caroline, la chica de la radio, te oyes un poco agitada ¿Haciendo cosillas sucias? _

_-Jaja, me has pillado, pero nunca sola –_Miento, ¡Toma ya! -_¿Sucede algo? -_pregunto coqueta

_-Sí, tenemos en línea a el hijo de puta ¿Nos dirás como se llama? Por cierto, quiere tu número ¿Deberíamos dárselo? Como estás ocupada, solo puedes contestar si o no._

_-El pasado pisado ¿Por qué no me buscó antes? _

_-¡Mierda! Estaba ocupado ¿Si? –_se escucha al otro lado de la línea, genial

-_¿Ocupado? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Trabajando en la biblioteca? Que te den Hip… hijo de puta _–disimulo, casi meto la pata

-Necesito verte –dice suspirando pesadamente

_-Estoy ocupada ahora –_digo coquetamente ¡Santa mierda! Esto es excitante –_Ya voy cariño, no tardaré, es solo una llamada –_grito en dirección a Tormenta

-_Puta_ –dice Hipo enojado

\- _Y de las mejores cariño –_lanzo unas carcajadas, esto es muy gracioso -_Si quieres hablar conmigo, más te vale que sea en persona, no quiero perder el tiempo por teléfono _

_-Hoy a las seis de la tarde en el mismo café _

_-Hecho. Caroline, te contaré por si hay alguna novedad, adiós –_cuelgo el teléfono y me dispongo a arreglarme. Ya son las cuatro y media.

Voy caminando con paso firme hacia el café. Llevo un vestido veraniego color rojo cereza, unos botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero, mi cabello va despeinado a juego con mis lentes _Ray-Ban._

Entré al café y esperé en la misma mesa en la cual me había sentado la última vez. Así es, desde el pleito con el chico de prepa, que no entro a ese café.

Han pasado quince minutos de las seis de la tarde, tengo mi codo apoyado en la mesa, mi brazo soporta el peso de mi cabeza, estoy ensimismada en mi mundo, trazando las líneas que hay en la mesa con mi dedo índice.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi fantasía sexual? –escucho que susurran en mi oído. Miro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, asustada, por lo que sé que me espera, miro lentamente hacia atrás

-Me debes explicaciones –digo con una sonrisa que no alcanza a llegar a mis ojos, y soy consciente de ello.

-Lo sé –dice el maldito capullo, mientras se sienta en frente mío.

-¿Por qué te vistes tan formal Hipo? Como si… ¡Oh no! Dime que no eres uno de esos ricachones los cuales ganan millones, solo por sentarse en un escritorio frente a sus computadoras revisando twitter.

_-_Si te digo que no soy uno de esos ¿Te haría sentir mejor? –Hipo pasa una mano por su largo cabello. Largo, sedoso y castaño cabello. Lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que sí

-Lo siento entonces, soy un ricachón que revisa una y otra vez twitter

-¿Por qué mentiste?

-Ya sabes, los amigos no se compran, pero es impresionante el poder del dinero.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que gano por sentarme en un escritorio a TRABAJAR?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¿Estás presumiendo tu dinero? Déjame decirte que me importa una mierda tu dinero, me caes bien Hipo, no lo arruines creyéndote superior.

-Esa respuesta fue muy…Astrid –dice con una gran sonrisa

-Este café no ha cambiado nada –digo mirando el cálido ambiente

-Es increíble que aún te admitan aquí, digo, por el espectáculo de la vez anterior

-Gracias por recordarlo

Hipo fue a por nuestros cafés mientras yo…yo juego con mi vestido.

Lo veo regresar a nuestra mesa con mi late y su café. Los minutos pasaban lentamente, decidí cortar el silencio

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –digo, como si fuera una puta arrastrada, bien Astrid, lo estás haciendo, de puta madre.

-Yo vivo con Brutacio, uno de mis amigos y bueno él hizo una fiesta de putas en mi casa –dice pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Una de las zorras robó mi teléfono

-¿Fiesta de putas? No te veía como ese tipo de persona –digo haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-Y no lo soy, yo me encerré en mi despacho

-Claro que sí, que hombre no hace nada cuando ve a mujeres semidesnudas teniendo sexo con ropa –digo sarcásticamente

-¿Celosa? –pregunta con una sonrisa

-Tú eres libres ¿porque ha de importarme? –dije dando un sorbo de mi café

-No lo sé, dime tú

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros

-¿Entonces tuviste sexo con las zorras?

-No Astrid, no tuve sexo con las zorras.

-¿Y eran lindas? –sentí mis músculos tensos. ¿Por qué sigo preguntando cosas que me duelen?

-no, eran tan delgadas, estaban en los huesos, a mi me gustan las mujeres normales, ya sabes, a las que no les da miedo pedir una hamburguesa cuando vamos a comer. Esas mujeres valen la pena

-Ya veo –susurro

-¿Y era bueno el chico con el que estabas cuando hablamos por la radio? –pregunta entre dientes con la mandíbula tensa

¡Santo Infierno! ¿Qué hago? Piensa Astrid…

-E-Era…una….

-¡¿Mujer?! –exclama Hipo sorprendido

-No Hipo, era una broma –una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro –Por cierto, me dijiste puta –Doy un sorbo de mi late –estando al aire

-Sí, yo –Hipo acaricia su cabello –lo siento por eso. Por cierto otra de las razones por las cuales no te había llamado fue porque tuve que ir un viaje a New York

-¿New York? –Pregunto

-Así es.

-Respóndeme Hipo, con la verdad ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

-Yo soy… bueno… yo administro empresas

-Ah –suelto bebiendo mi late

-¿No te causa curiosidad?

-Eres de esas personas que les encanta hundir otras empresas ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estás en lo cierto, es prácticamente lo que hago.

Después de esa revelación, vaya revelación, jodida mierda. Él no es bueno, yo no soy buena para él. Tiene a modelos esperando, pero estoy segura de que él no es como esos tipos, digo, ningún tipo de esos viste con vaqueros desaliñados, bueno quizás sí, pero no en público. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Dime que sí.

-¿Qué te hubiese gustado estudiar Hipo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh Vamos! Tú no haces lo que quieres hacer

-Claro que lo hago –dice en un tono no muy convincente

-Te veo en un aire de…pintor ¿Te gusta el arte? ¿Te gusta leer?

-Lo lamento, tengo que admitir que me has cautivado ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta, Astrid? –pregunta con la sonrisa, Ya sabes cual ¿no? Exacto, la derrite bragas

-Todo empresario se preocupa de su imagen, en cambio tú…

-Tienes razón, pequeña –dice sorbiendo sonoramente su café.

-No empieces –digo amenazadoramente

-Está bien –dice con las manos arriba, como si le estuviese apuntando con algún arma

-¿Tienes novia Hipo? –pregunto, ya sé que parezco estúpida, pero la curiosidad…

\- Estoy en eso, mi siguiente presa es linda, tiene mucho cerebro, eso es importante y además no tiene pelos en la lengua

-Genial –digo -¿Y cómo se llama?

Hipo mira sus callosas manos y luego detiene su mirada en mis ansiosos ojos –Mucha gente ahora la conoce como "La rubia"

-La rubia ¿Eh?

Hipo se limita a darme una de sus mejores sonrisas sinceras.

La vida no es siempre como uno espera, el futuro es muy incierto, la felicidad es limitada. El amor trae de la mano un factor muy importante en una relación. ¿Es que vas a negar que la confianza no es influyente?

Como sea, no quiero alargar esta pequeña historia sobre como encontré a mi amor, solo quiero dejarte en claro que aunque se haya perdido la comunicación, si esa persona es importante, nunca dejará de existir. Puede volver, no hoy, no mañana, algún día…volverá y tu vida dará un giro de 360º, créeme. Soy Astrid Hofferson y espero que te haya gustado mi descabellada historia.


End file.
